Albus Potter and
by drummer0457
Summary: Albus's first year of Hogwarts is a bit different from his father's... read to find out how!
1. Chapter 1

Albus was nervous as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. This was his first year at Hogwarts. James, his older brother, had said that he would do great and that it was no big deal, but Albus wasn't so sure. He'd never been away from his parents or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron before.

He walked around on the train, looking for a place to sit. James had been kind enough to offer a seat next to him, but Albus didn't want to embarrass his older brother like that. He sat in an empty compartment.

Before too long, a girl came in and sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Grace Skeffington. This is my first year at Hogwarts. What is your name?"

"I'm Albus. This is my first year, too. What house do you want to be put in this year?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I really don't care. It's not really the house that I'm put in that matters to me. It's that I make the most of my years at Hogwarts. What house would you prefer?"

"Well, I wanna be in Gryffindor. So far, my whole family's been in it. I want to carry on the Potter name."

"Oh, you're a Potter? Even though my parents are both Muggles, I've heard all about your father! You must be so proud to have a father who is so famous." Grace marveled.

"Yeah, the bad part is that I have really big shoes to fill, though. Sometimes I wish I wasn't his son, so I could have a clean slate. I love my mum and dad, though, and I wouldn't give them up for the world. I guess I'll just have to live with my reputation."

"Well, it's better than starting with a bad reputation, at least."

Albus shrugged. "Sure, I guess you've got a point."

The two sat and talked for a little while, comparing the few spells they knew and the little knowledge they had of magic. Albus knew more about what you had to do to get a spell to work, but Grace knew more spells than he.

After a little while, a white-blond haired boy came into the compartment with them. He introduced himself as Lee Lovegood. Grace and Albus introduced themselves as well. Lee seems a little… different. thought Albus. Oh well, he certainly does seem smart.

When asked what house he wanted to be in, Lee said that he wanted to be in Ravenclaw. When asked why, he said he wanted to carry on the Lovegood name. Albus thought for a moment, and then said, "Is your mother Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Lee.

"Because my parents know yours! Your parents are Luna and Seamus, right? But then, how come your last name isn't Finnigan?"

"Yes, those are my parents. Mum didn't want to change her name, so Dad agreed to change his. So now, he's Seamus Lovegood, said Lee, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, my dad is Harry Potter and my mum is Ginny Potter."

"Oh, Mum and Dad talk about them all the time! Apparently, your dad saved my mum's life quite a few times," mused Lee.

"And I'm sure your mum was quick to return the favor," replied Albus. He looked out the window, something he had forgotten to do during the whole ride. "Oh, wow!" he exclaimed, "We're here already! That train ride went a lot faster than I expected."

The train screeched to a halt. "Time to get off!" said both Grace and Lee together. Albus was beginning to feel as if he was the only one who was scared. Ah, well, he thought, at least now I have a couple of friends to help get me through the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus, Grace, and Lee got off of the train together, and walked toward the curly-haired, half-giant waiting, and calling "ALL FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY! COME HERE!" Rubeus Hagrid looked just the same as Albus remembered, except that he had a few more grey hairs. "'Ello, Albus! How's yer dad doin'?"

"Dad's doing great, Hagrid. And how are you?"

"I'm doin' great! And I'm sure glad yer dad's doin' well. So how are ya feelin' about yer first year here at Hogwarts?"

"In all honesty, a little nervous. Was dad like this his first year?"

"You bet he was! He was just as nervous as you, if not more. Didn't know nothin' about magic, thanks to those stupid Dursleys."

Albus laughed. Talking to Hagrid always made him feel better.

Albus introduced Grace and Lee to Hagrid. Hagrid greeted them warmly and said that they could all come and visit him and Fang at his cabin anytime. That made Albus feel a whole lot more welcome.

All of they first years walked over to the boats on the lake with Hagrid and sailed across. Albus was amazed at how peaceful the lake was. He was so wrapped up in thinking about the lake that he didn't notice the look that Grace was giving him, or the low murmurs flying between Lee and Grace.

Finally, they arrived at the castle. It was so big! Albus realized that he had never really seen the castle, besides in pictures. Hagrid shepherded all of the first years into the Great Hall. Professor _McGonagall_ called up all of the first years one by one, and placed the beat-up Sorting Hat on them. Lee went up before Grace and Albus. He was placed in Gryffindor. Grace was up before Albus. She was placed in Slytherin! Albus couldn't believe it. He hoped so bad that he would be in Gryffindor with Lee, but… there was a part of him that wanted to be with Grace, in Slytherin… No! That's a stupid thought! he thought. Oh, boy. It was his turn to go up to the Sorting Hat. He looked around. He was the last first year that didn't have a house.

"Albus Potter!" called Professor _McGonagall_ in her shrill voice. Albus's knees were shaking as he walked up to the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm. It seems that you do can't decide which house you would like to be in. You want to be in Slytherin to be with your new little friend, but you want to be in Gryffindor to carry on your family name. Well, I won't give you either. RAVENCLAW!" said the Sorting Hat.

Albus was stunned. Ravenclaw? How could he be in Ravenclaw? He didn't really even think he was that smart. And, to top it off, he had no friends in Ravenclaw! He was not very good at making friends. And what would his dad say? And Uncle Ron? Oh, this was not good. But he couldn't just stand there, so he went and sat with the other Ravenclaws. He sat in the only seat there was left, next to a pretty 4th year girl. They didn't talk at all.

Pierce, the prefect, led all of the Ravenclaws to the Ravenclaw common room. Albus was surprised. Instead of a password, the door asked a question.

"What is broken every time it is spoken?" asked the door, in and intelligent woman's voice.

"Well, the only thing that you can not speak during is silence, and if you speak, silence is broken, so the answer must be silence." replied Pierce.

"Well reasoned. You may enter." said the door.

Albus was worried. How would he ever get in? He hated riddles like that. He was not very good at them. He wanted to see Grace and Lee, but even more than that, he wanted to see his family. He missed his family. He wondered if they would disown him once they found out that he was not in Gryffindor. He was exhausted. It had been a very long day. He decided to not worry so much, and to get some sleep. To his amazement, he got to sleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Albus awoke the next morning, it took him a good 2 minutes to remember where he was. When he remembered, he was sad. He wondered how his family was doing, and if Lee and Grace had many any friends. He hadn't. He hoped that eventually he would.

He dressed and went down to the Ravenclaw common room. He saw another first year girl and decided to introduce himself. He thought, I might as well at least TRY to make friends.

"Hi! I'm Albus Potter. What's your name?" he said.

"My name is Akiko Wood, Kiki for short. Is your father Harry Potter? I hear that he is the one who killed Lord Voldemort," she replied.

"Yes, my father is the one and only," Albus sighed. "Is your father Oliver Wood? Dad says that Oliver taught him Quidditch."

"Yeah, that's my dad. My mum is Katie Bell. She says she knows your dad, too."

"Yeah! She was a year above Dad. Well, Kiki, it was nice to meet you. Wanna go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast?" Albus was amazed at his courage, but not unhappy with it.

"Sure, I'd love to. Let's go!"

Albus and Kiki walked to the Great Hall together, chatting about how they both had ended up in a different house than their families. Kiki said that she wasn't worried, though, her parents didn't really care. "Lucky," Albus muttered. Kiki laughed.

As he and Kiki arrived in the Great Hall, Albus saw Grace and Lee. He walked up to them and introduced Kiki. They introduced themselves, too, and then they split up to go to their different tables. Albus and Kiki sat down next to each other, listened to Professor McGonagall's announcements (Albus wasn't paying much attention), and then were amazed at all of the food that suddenly appeared at the table. Albus ate hungrily. He looked over at Kiki, and saw that she had just as big of an appetite is he.

After they finished breakfast, the mail came in by owl. Albus got a letter from Harry and Ginny. He was nervous as he opened it. It read, in his mum's handwriting:

Dear Albus,

Congratulations on surviving your first night at Hogwarts. And don't you worry, your father and I are proud of you just the same, even though you are in Ravenclaw (your father says you get the smarts from me). Your Uncle Ron is not thrilled, but Dad, Hermione and I have decided that this is only because he is jealous, him not being very bright and all. Well, anyway, we're proud and happy that you are in Hogwarts now. Please write back and tell us all about how you are, who your friends are, and how Hagrid is.

With love;

Mum and Dad

Albus sighed with relief as he read the letter. He now thought that it was silly to have thought that his parents would be angry that he was in Ravenclaw. He had known Uncle Ron would be, but he would get over it.

He looked back at the table and saw a package waiting for him. He tore open the paper and saw none other than his dad's invisibility cloak. He was thrilled that his father would trust him, not James, with something so important.

He looked over at Kiki and saw that she was unwrapping a broomstick. He was impressed. Maybe she would be the world's youngest GIRL seeker. Besides his dad, no first year had ever been a seeker.


End file.
